Standing On My Feet
by yaoinohomo
Summary: My name is Yugi Mouto. I'm 17and I like games. I have a part time job at the Turtle Game Shop. I'm a loner and I'm constantly bullied and teased in school and it always gets to me yet I can't fend for myself. I have a crush on a man and he goes to college but I know he won't like a stupid person like me. Helpless Worthless Forever Alone This is my life... YxYY EVENTUAL YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Yugi Mouto. I'm 17 and go to Domino High. I like games and I have a part time job at the Turtle Game Shop.

I'm a loner and I'm constantly bullied and teased in school and it always get's to me yet I can't fend for myself.

I have a crush on a man and he goes to college. I met him at the subway for a ride home though we didn't speak. I know he won't like a stupid person like me cause I'm helpless.

Worthless.

Alone.

...This is my life...


	2. Chapter 2

I look out my poorly small house through my window and felt the breeze of the crispy cool morning air. It's silent except for the chirping of birds singing. The air is misty and I see that the tall plants that surround this house are covered with early morning dew on their brightly colored green leaves.

It's so calm and peaceful, if only my life could be. If I could just be a butterfly or ladybug, so I can fly away from all my problems, live with people who are just like me and be free. But I know it'll never happen, because god made me like this and there is no escaping life.

Except for "that", but I have a dream to be the best gamer in the world. If I could acheive this goal I would be respected. No more having to bend down on my two knees for people but instead it would be the oppostite. And I know my dream will come true. The person who inspired me is a college student. He's working to be a CEO in a gaming company just like the famous Seto Kaiba.

This person is head strong, always working his best , and is even nice enough to cross an old lady across a street even if he's late to school. He always seems so cheerful and bright that his smile lights up the world. And those beautiful bright purple orbs that always seemed so soft to look at. I met him twice now, one in a subway and two, when I was walking back from school yesterday.

_/flashback/_

_I glumly walk back from yet another nightmare from bullies, teasers and it seemed endless._

_My feet unknowingly stamp and splash small puddles of rain from the early afternoon. The sun is blocked and the clouds darken, matching my mood. I hear a thunder crack out into the dim sky and a drop of rains hits my forehead._

_Not that I cared. I don't have a hoodie or umbrella since my grandfather and I are broke from our poor buisness, bills, and life needs. Another drop is followed by two and now it's starting pour hard._

_I breathe out deeply and walk faster, though it doesn't help now that the rain is drenching my clothes and backpack which now contains piles of wet papers and loose ink._

_Another exhale. I really am hopeless. Hell I'm not even worthy to enough for rain. I suddenly notice that the rain isn't pouring on me anymore. I look up and notice an umbrella sheilding me from the cold liquid and I also notice a person standing front of me, rain sheilded from the both of us._

_He tilts his head, golden blonde bangs swaying with him. " Why so glum?" He gently asks me with in his smooth yet deep baritone voice. I knew I couldn't lie since my expression shows it all, but who am I to complain about my troubles to a stranger?_

_" I'm fine, just a bad day at school." I mumble, hiding my eyes from those other concerned ones. It was that man from yestersay on the subway that I had developed feelings for. I hear an " oh" and a small giggle._

_" You know, you shouldn't walking around like that in the rain, you could catch hypothermia and die from it. Want me to walk you?"_

_Hypothermia huh? That doesn't sound so bad. If it could end my miserable life, I'm all up for it._

_" Huh? Oh sure." I whispered and when he started to walk I join in. Halfway through the silent travel, I began to shiver and I guess he noticed because he shrugged off his jacket off his shoulders and wrapped it around me. I blush and hide my head before mumbling a thanks and wrapped the warm clothing on me tighter. The warm body heat that used to contain his body made me feel content from it. I snuggle into it closer and breathe in his wonderful smell. So good..._

_" My name is Yami Sennon, yours?"I jumped at the sudden spoken words and looked up. He is about some inches taller than me. I don't know why such a name like darkness is his though, Aibou suits him better. For his peronality._

_" Y-Yugi. Yugi Mouto." I didn't know if I should be sharing this information with a man I've barely met but he seemed promising._

_" You're name suits you. It's very lovely." I noticed that strange accent when he said lovely. He possibly couldn't be a forienger right? That accent seemed to melt me though, it reminded me of a a certain continent._

_" Thanks. Y-yours does too." No it doesn't, I say in my head._

_He smiles and nods at the compliment. _

_" Well, I see you look like a gamer yourself. " I gave a confused look and he gestures towards my deck of cards in my slightly buldged pocket. " O-oh yah. You too?" I ask, not sure what else to say._

_That beautiful smile enhances his beauty again. " I like games too. In fact, I hope to be a president of a gaming company_._" " Just like me." I uknowingly whispered. Wow, already a couple words into this, and we already seem alike._ _" Hm? I guess we have a simmularity then." Only that. At least he doesn't get beaten within an inch of his life just for a measly 20¥._

_" Yah." We soon hit off with another akward silence until I finally reached my home ( I was guiding)._

_We walk up to the step, and we face eachother. " Thanks for... the umbrella." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed when he sees where I live. " He brushed a golden bang out his face with a small smile. " Your welcome sir. I hope to see you again with a smile." I just had to twitch the corners of my mouth upright. He was so nice._

_" Hope so. Bye."_

_" Later."_

_When he walked away, I enter the house and take off my shoes. I was about to walk upstairs until I noticed that I still had his jacket. I rush to outside again and call out his name, while frantically waving his jacket, but heavy rainstorm and fog seemed to block out my voice. He was gone._ _/end of flashback/_

I now blush when I noticed that his jacket was lying there on my bed, evidence of sleepong on it. I sigh and lie back in bed, hugging the clothing tightly against my chest. His scent soothing me. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again, and already the thought of never seeing him again made my stomach turn. I guess it's official. I really am in love with that man.

And that's also another problem I have to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

I set out to school, this time using his jacket. It felt so right to have it one me though it felt so wrong to just steal it like that.

I look down from my thoughts and kick a pebble that landed in the middle of the street, an urge suddenly wanting me to stand there and let the rest fall in place. I look up and slightly gasp to see a man sitting on a bench, staring apon the beautiful crystal pond that sparkled apon the sun's shine. The area is like a small forest. So many flowers, bushes and trees that surrounded the pond. It was still foggy yet I could see the man writing something

That man from yesterday.

Yami Sennon.

I suddenly began to feel butterflies, and my heart instead, took me towards him instead of school and now, found myself standing like an idiot behind the smoothly crafted bench.

What should I say? I couldn't have him thinking I'm some stalker.

" Um...um hi." I whispered. He jumps and whips his head around towards me. " O-oh. Hi." He smiles and scoots over in his seat, gesturing me to sit with him, which is what I did.

I notice he wasn't writing and was actually sketching a picture. It looked like, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

" I-I like your picture." I said. He 'hm's and hands me the book. " You're welcome to look." I slowly grab his book, blushing when the tip of our fingers touched.

" Thanks."

Picture by picture, my eyes grow bigger than what they are now. This person was like a younger version of Picasso!

" Wow! These are really good." I turn to see him with red on his smooth cheeks. " Th-thank you. Although I don't think it's much to speak of."

Not much to speak of!? What do you call this then!?

I hand him back the book and smile.

" I think it is. You're better than anyone I know." The only people I know are not very creative. Well... Except when it comes to torturing me.

He gives an embarrassed smile and stands up, stretching. I avert my eyes when I saw a part of his creamy-colored lean back. " Well, I'd better get to campus then." I nod before gasping and jolting from my seat.

School! I look at my watch. Thirty minutes late.

I regretfully run off while waving, hoping that he understood as well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grimly look out the huge windows, concentrating on not dropping the heavy filled-to-the-brim water. I couldn't blame the man since I was the one who went over to him.

It's raining again much to my dissapointment. My day was ruined and it's only been 1/6 of the day. Way to go Yugi.

I hear footstsps and mentally groan when he see the main bullies swaggering across the hall thinking they're all that. They see me and smirk, my belly giving an uneasy turn at the sight and igmored them. Or at least, pretended to be. They all walk in front of me and I look down, hiding my fear.

" Well whaddya know, it's little 'ol Yugi all alone in a hall." The leader of the gang is Jounouchi. I had enough time to get to know them well. Not like I had a choice.

I stay silent and hear a growl. " So shrimp, got my money?" I look up. " I don't have any."

" I would believe you, only if the last three kids hadn't said the same thing. Of course, it took some ' force' to get it out of him." Those monsters!

Another one named Honda spoke up. " Hey faggot, listen when he's talking to you." How pathetic of him to call me something he doesn't even know mean. Well, can't say that I'm not though. I continue to be silent, while glaring at Jounouchi who seemed unfazed.

" We'll get you later at lunch punk." And with that, he stomped on my shoe and walked away, leading his stupid cronies with him.

The bell rings ad I set the buckets down and went to the next class. I sit down in my seat and boredly look at the board. Another boring hour of math. Whoopee.

Well, at least I have something to look forward to at lunch.

It's the end of the day, and I'm limping out of school with a sock tied around my bloody elbow. It's funny how nobody notices my injuroes, or pretend to not notice. This just proves how worthless I am to others.

The rain stopped so that was a relief, and the bullies had detention for something so that's a double relief.

I walk pass the gate and set off for home, or what me and my grandpa call a home with the way we're living. I had a strange urge to meet Yami again. He always seemed to brighten my day. Such a perfect man with a perfect life. And here I am. A miserable teen with a miserable life. Doesn't match up huh? No worries, there's always that hidden pocket knive...

I shake my head and focus on the street, too late to move away from the street light that now made contact with my head, making a sicknening thudded sound and tripped back, finally gaining posture as I hold my head in pain. I groan and took one step before walking into something else.

Or someone else.

And that someone else is Yami.

I realized that this is the fourth time I've ran into this man. Is it fate that always brings us together? No that's ridiculous.

Just as I was about to fall back, Yami grabbed me and pulled me close. " Are you alright?" He asks worriedly. His chest felt so warm and comfy. I just had to keep myself from nuzzling my throbbing forehead on him.

" Y-yah." I said through his shirt. Luckily my blush isn't visible. I pull away and look down to avoid those eyes. Those bright, sparkling purple orbs that always seemed to get to me.

" I see you had my jacket. I was looking for it but I see you've made use of it." I blush in embarressment and dropped my bookbag before rushing to take it off.

" I-I'm sorry sir! I-I just didn't know...I-if-" " It's alright. You can have it." I stop my frantic movements and look.

" R-really?" I asked childishly.

" Yes. Go ahead I have plenty more anyways." I smile. A real one that I couldn't stop from spreading. He smiles back too.

" Thanks sir. Thank you!" I slip the jacket back on and slipped one handle of my backbag on my shoulder. He then waves.

" I had better get going. It was nice running into eachother today. Also you had better take good care of that jacket!"

We laugh and he walks off, me waving back and grinning like an idiot.

Today had gotten better, all because of him.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into the house and see my granpa watching t.v. I found the news on and sigh before walking upstairs to my roo

I knew my grandpa is going to pass away from sitting there like a couch potato all the time. I don't even know if I would feel sorry for him. I sat on my bed and pulled out all the homework and notes I needed to study with. For some reason, it seems as if every teacher hates me because I always seem to get the biggest pile of work than any student. Starting with the worst to get it out of the way, I get a caculater I stole from Algebra and began my math homework.

It was around eight at night when I finally finished all my work and went to take a shower. When I get back the only enterainment I would have is a textbook to read off of before bed. I open the chipped wooden door and into the small bathroom. Turning on the light that flickered before lighting dimly, I turned on the bath water and made sure it was warm enough. Me and grandpa share this only bathroom and we have to only use half a tub of water everyday if we want to survive the water bills. I step myself and sat in, sighing when warmth took over. I am so glad that school is finally delt with and the weekend has yet to come tomarrow. I then thought about Yami. His deep voice that comforted me whenever I was down. Those hands that held him from falling. That scent...Yami is so...well he's everything. He so perfect, in fact too perfect. He's so beautiful, light-hearted, I'm actually jealous myself.

I quickly wash myself before heading out and changing into my usual soft star-patterened pajama. Now is NOT the time to think about him. It's as if I'm relying on him to solve all my problems. After finally getting in bed, I imediatly go under my covers, not before I write a mental note to bring lunch money on monday. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ " Bye Jii-chan!"

" Where are you going Yugi?" I had to admit, if I were him I'd be wondering too since I'm not the type of person to leave bright and early on a saturday.

" Just shopping." Whoops, wrong answer. " U-um Bye!" I hear him call out for me but I run out the door and was already crossing a street. My eyes widened at the scenery before me. It was snowing! I smile brightly as I stomped through the fluffy white snow under my shoes, snow flakes hitting against my cheeks. What happened though? It's only around the end of November. Shrugging, I set off a pace on the barely visible sidewalk.

Actually, I was planning to take a walk. I realized that whenever I see Yami, he's either out when I'm coming to school, and when I'm leaving. In college, it's everyday so I knew I'd find him somewhere. I just... can't help myself.

After a few more steps I began to shiver violently. Yah, I had forgot to put on his jacket but a feeling inside me made me keep it in the house like it doesn't belong outside. But just in my bed to keep me comfort.

I hear footsteps behind me and gasp happily. He did come! I turn around to greet Yami but my whole face dropped and paled at the person. It was Jounouchi and the gang. Why they would be out here is beyond me but I instantly turn around and walk away, more like fast-walked away.

" Oi! Yugi come here!" I whimper. Why, why, WHY, did this have to happen to me!? My feet stop.

What should I do?

I hear them coming closer before I finally snapped.

I began to run.

" What the- Get him!" I whimper loudly as tears began to blind my vision but I shut them, letting the tears fly loosely from the corners of my eyes. I didn't want this! What if they capture me and even do more damage than usual? I just can't let my self go that easily! The harsh cold wind stung my cheeks, my eyes closed in pain but I continue to run before I slip on the icy sidewalk. More tears fell as I bit my lip from screaming in pain. My butt hurts badly!

" Where did that little munchkin go!?" I hear a distant voice call. Trying to suck it up, I carefully slide on the ice-covered sidewalk before it was clear again and ran on the street. I was somewhere around the marketing center of Domino so I hoped that would wear the bullies down. I suddenly ran into something but I wasn't hurt at all. I choose to slowly look up and suddenly, my cheeks aren't so ice-cold anymore.

" Y-yami..." My muffled voice called out but I hear the teens coming up and I hide behind his lithe form like the coward I am. I dig my head on his backwhen I hear their running stop and almost gasped when a hand comforts me.

" Oi, you there! You seen a shrimp run pass here?"

" That's funny, I didn't know shrimp could run." Oh Yami. I almost snicker at the smart comment.

" Real cute. Now have you seen him or not." I hear some of the gang members crack their knuckles." Dammit.

" No I haven't. Nor do I know who this 'shrimp' is. I go to college so I'm not the one to know where a freshman goes running."

It was too silent for my liking and I peek out to see them walking away, probably because they couldn't cause a scene with everyone around. Once they were out of distance, Yami turns around and faces me with a concerned look on his face. I guess it's time to spill the beans.

" Yugi. Are...are they after you?" I gulp as my feet shifted uncomfortably with my hands behind my back. How this guy could make me feel so small is beyond me.

" Um... I-I..." I bit my bottom lip as my eyes began to water. No matter how hard I try to be strong, those eyes just keep pushing me down.

" Yugi, why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me? You can't handle them on your own, your life is at risk with those kind of people!"

A tear slides down. It's like I'm being scolded by a parent. He kneels down and holds my shoulders, this time his eyes are full of warmth.

" Yugi, I want to help you. Please don't make this hard on yourself. I don't like to see people getting hurt, especially boys like you."

A hiccup is followed by more tears. His arms invite me to a hug in which I come in gladly. My face nestles on his warm chest as I sobbed loudly, letting his arms embrace me with a hand on my head soothingly grooming it.

Why is my life so hard?

I just want to be set free already!

I need someone to help me.

I need Yami.


End file.
